


A little help from an unexpected source!

by thunderbird_dragon



Series: Love between Gordon Tracy and Lady Penelope [2]
Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: F/M, illustration - see end notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbird_dragon/pseuds/thunderbird_dragon
Summary: Penny's got herself in a pickle, she's wagered against a friend that she can pull off an almost impossible dinner party, but her friend has sabotaged her chances...International Rescue - or Gordon at least - to the rescue





	A little help from an unexpected source!

**Author's Note:**

> Just fanfiction/headcannon - I own nothing.

**“Oh for pity’s sake Gordon!”**  She needed someone to yell at.  He just happened to be there, in the wrong place, at the wrong time.  “This is no damned time to be standing in my kitchen eating cornflakes!”

But he didn’t flinch, in fact he continued to take the spoonful of cornflakes to his mouth and grinned at her before popping them in.

She hadn’t noticed yet what he had done.

But then to be fair, she hadn’t noticed much since the call from Parker to say that he had been arrested on some stupid trumped up charge – right before he was due to cook for Penny’s rather exclusive but highly important dinner party.  The dinner party Evelyne, her so called ‘best friend’, told her that even she, Lady Penelope Alexandra Creighton-Ward, daughter to the third Marquise of Evesham, could never pull off because of its remarkable guest list.

There had been a wager – a large wager!

But to add to that, there was also Penny’s reputation at stake – Evelyne had made the wager public, everyone knew about it.  If Penny failed then….

Without Parker, it could _never_  happen – damn it all - Evelyne was right – it was going to be a shambles.  

Admittedly, instead of running around like a headless chicken, she had got down to phoning every caterers in the area, every chef that owed her a favour, anyone she could think of – but at this late stage, an hour before her guests were due to arrive… well it looked as though she may just have to accept failure.

She felt a little guilty about putting the party in front of springing Parker from jail, but she knew he was safe. He was probably only there by some finagled scheme Evelyne had cooked up.  She’d fetch him home soon.

Now?  Now she just needed to yell at someone – and Gordon just happened to be there, his dinner jacket over the back of a kitchen chair, his white tie squashed into the breast pocket. His sleeves were rolled up and a splash of sauce marred his crisp white shirt.

And yet she hadn’t noticed that either.

She was about to yell again but he held up a hand and raised an expressive eyebrow.

Stepping aside, he revealed the pots and pan simmering nicely, the oven humming gently.

“What… what have you done?” she walked up to him, the fingers of her long hand lingering on his tummy absently.  “What?”

“Oh I need a photo of this!” He pulled out his comms and took an instant photo.  “Lady Penelope – speechless!”

She shook her head gently, as she lifted the first pan lid.  

“It’s not a case of what, Penny.  It’s everything you put on the menu. Fish in a skinny sauce, Poor little Bambi in another sauce, with read cabbage and potatoes cut far to small and Chocolat and lime pudding.”

She looked horrified!

“Okay, okay, sorry!”  His grin widened further as he recited, _“Filet de Turbot a l’Amiral,_ followed by _Longe de Venaison d’Ecosse Rotie, Sauce Perigueux, Choux Rouges Braises, Timbale de Celeri-rave, Pommes Cocettes Bonne Femme_.  And finishing with  _Entre au Chocolat, Mange et Cirton Vert._ ” He tried his hardest with the pronunciation and winked at her when he’d finished.

She lifted a second and third lid, it looked better than just edible, it was perfect.  “But, how?” She turned on him frowning. “You’re no chef, how the hell did you do this?”

“Well, living in our house we all need to know how to cook, if we left it all to Grandma, we’d starve!”

“Oh my little hero.” Her hand came back to curl around his waist and pull him in closer to kiss the tip of his nose cheekily.  “I shall have to devise a particularly special reward for you, shan’t I!”

“International Rescue at your service Ma’am.”  Gordon was already anticipating what that special reward might be.

“Hmm certainly one of your more innovative rescues!”

“No but seriously Penny, the real hero here is Parker.”   Gordon turned to pick up the tattered note book from the side.  “He keeps cooking notes that even an idiot like me could follow and he had everything ready here to go!”

She thumbed through the notebook.  “Oh two heroes in one day!  Do I have just enough time to get him released”

“John’s already on it for you.”

She smiled, being part of the world’s most resourceful organisations had benefits that she could hardly begin to understand.

The doorbell rang.

“Evelyne!”  Penny grinned wickedly, “I can’t wait to see her face!”  She flew off to answer the bell  but stopped at the kitchen door.  “Thank you Gordon, so very, very much, but would you be a dear and go find another shirt!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the menu from one of the Queen’s state banquettes. Hope she won’t mind! 
> 
> Okay so AO3 are working on being able to have illustrations attached to fictions, but until then, if you would like to see this one, please go to my tumblr account https://gentlebluelizard.tumblr.com/archive - you will find it in November, 'A little help from an unexpected source!'


End file.
